


Distress and Support

by Youletmeknow



Series: d i s c o r d [2]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 22:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youletmeknow/pseuds/Youletmeknow
Summary: Linda Park makes a decision that her job won't be very approving of. Thankfully, she always has someone in her corner. Rhymes with Polly Pest.[Linda Park and Wally West one-shot]





	Distress and Support

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man... 
> 
> I haven't been on fanfiction.net or AO3 for a while, and it hasn't been because I'm not writing at the moment. I recently fell into the Discord spiral of DC Roleplaying and I'm addicted. There are so many good writers to RP with! It's like an interactive fanfiction and I'm loving it at the moment. 
> 
> Anyway, here's one of my auditions for a certain roleplay server. I got approved to roleplay as Linda Park for it, so hopefully you'll enjoy it! Just a little innocent one-shot of Linda and Wally being cute af, which is totally in character for the both of them.

Linda Park watched in remote horror as the woman's mask of feigned stoicism began to crumble, and Linda suddenly found herself lowering the microphone in her hand without her own consent, as if losing all the strength in her arm at every word the woman continued to utter. That was because the woman in question was a single mother of two, who had witnessed, only hours ago, the heartbreak that was a home being ripped apart by its foundations. Hurricane Inerva lasted for three days and three nights as if the whole shitstorm was biblical, and during that time, Inerva made it very clear, after wrenching trees from the ground and sweeping cars down the streets, that she was, in fact, a bitch.

And so here Linda Park was now, dissociating from her body for only a moment to look around and see the other reporters callously sticking their microphones into the mother's face as if poking and prodding a caged circus animal with a stick, unsympathetically hoping for something amusing to happen. On either side of the mother was a child, with a gaunt face and deeply set frown on each of them, holding onto the hems of her shirt, waiting for it all to end like a bad dream. Linda Park's lips thinned in annoyance. She brought herself back to the present, turned to face her cameraman, Lionel Golightly, and shook her head: _not worth it._

Golightly dropped the camera from his shoulder, and she watched as the expression on his face morphed from confusion to recognition.

"Enough. Enough!" Linda said in a cold, crisp voice that cut through the incessant chatter of all the other competing reporters, and she grabbed the mother by the arm and gently pulled her and the children out of the center of the crowd, towards the WKEY Channel 4 News Report van at the end of the block. Golightly followed suit, in complete support of Linda's decisions, but he leaned down to say something in her ear.

"Uppers might fight you on this if we don’t get a quote from her.”

"I don’t care," Linda Park said, and the conviction in her tone stopped Golightly from saying anything further.

He instead pulled out some lawn chairs from the back of the van and set them up nearby for the mother and her children, so that they could take a breather before returning back into the fray of it all. Linda opened the door of the passenger seat and sat sideways on it, pulling out her laptop from the back and typing up an outline of her report.

There was a passing thought of using this opportunity to interview the mother one-on-one. WKEY would lose their minds over an exclusive like that. But Linda wasn't going to throw away human compassion for leverage on the job. A blur of red and yellow flitted in her peripheral and a gust of wind threw back her hair off her shoulders. She looked up from her laptop, already knowing what (or who) she expected to see.

"Hi."

"Hi."

Kid Flash--tall and postured with an air of confidence--was propping himself up against the van with his elbow and his chin resting on his fist. He looked down at Linda with that award-winning Kid Flash smile, and offered her an unopened glass bottle of orange cream soda in his hand. Linda smiled tiredly, and took it with gratefulness. He disappeared and reappeared again, handing Lionel Golightly one before zipping back to Linda and opening up a bottle of his own.

Kid Flash feigned a sordid tone. "Just a 'hi?' No Linda Park-esque quip for me? I love when we do that. We're cute when we banter."

"It's a rough day," Linda said through sips. "Ah," was the speedster's eloquent response back. It was like this a lot at this point, ever since Linda Park was promoted by to the field, where she and the infamous Kid Flash had established enough of a rapport that they'd often rendezvous by the news van to help each other out for emotional support.

Only a month ago, Linda and Golightly had been compelled to pull Kid Flash inside the back of the van, after finding him sitting on the ground with his head between his knees, broken down from finding a civilian in a burning apartment too late to save him from crippling first degree burns all over his body.

Now that Linda thought about it, her rough days were nothing compared to the speedster's. 

"Thanks, KF," Linda said, offering him a smile and raising the glass bottle of orange cream soda as reference.

"Any time, Park," he said lightly. "Now if you excuse me, it's time to do my job."

Park and Golightly's ears perked up at the speedster's words.

"What?" Asked Golightly, glancing back at Linda. "We didn't hear about any other distress calls to report."

Kid Flash shrugged and gave a soft grin, nursing his drink. "Distress comes in different forms I guess. And I like to answer all types, when I can."

And in a… well, in a flash, he was off, and came back a few minutes later beside the lawn chairs, dropping colorfully-boxed kids meals on each of the kids' laps and a greasy paper bag of fast food to the mother, as well as a small bouquet of flowers. From where Linda was sitting, she couldn't hear what KF was saying, but whatever he said brought tears to the mother's eyes, and she leaned upwards to hug him.

Linda smiled. She turned back to her report and kept typing. 

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you RP on discord let me know! Would love to see you guys around.


End file.
